A First Meeting
by InvisibleInk94
Summary: The first time that Jack meets Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones was just a child. So why can neither of them remember it?


First Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own Torchwood. If I did - goodbye Miracle Day, hello Tosh, Owen and Ianto!

Rated for vague reference to domestic violence and abuse.

Summary - The first time that Jack meets Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones was just a child. So why can neither of them remember it?

A child who had just witnessed his Mother being slaughtered by a weevil, with his Mother trying to save him. A child who will no longer remember what happened this night when he wakes up in the morning. The tiny pill slipped into a glass of water would see to that. So, Jack told himself, it was all right to speak to him for a while, after all, he won't remember it anyway.

The boy was staring at him. Jack tried to smile reassuringly, and asked "So what is your name then?" The boy started slightly before answering "Ianto Jones, Sir" and holding out his hand to shake his.

"Well Ianto, it is nice to meet you." Said Jack smiling. This kid was seriously cute. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness".

Ianto kept staring at him so Jack prompted him - "Are you going to drink your water?".

Ianto took a sip, never taking his eyes off of Jack, who shifted slightly under his gaze. Ianto's blue eyes seemed to look right through him and it was quite unnerving.

"Where's your Dad Ianto?" Jack asked. It was imperative, after all to know if he needed to retcon him too.

"He's out" Ianto whispered. "With my older sister, Rhiannon. He likes her."

"I'm sure he likes you too" Jack replied. There was a pause and then. "Do you want to talk about what has happened Ianto?"

"No" Ianto replied. Jack nodded and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Ianto started slightly at the touch and looked once again into his eyes. They continued to have eye contact until there was the sound of a front door opening and voices in the hallway. Jack got up, but as he did so Ianto got up too and held tightly and insistently onto his sleeve. Jack looked down questioningly for a second but then Ianto said

"Please don't leave me behind with my Tad."

Before he could say anything however the voices became louder and Ianto's Dad entered. He was fairly normal looking, had Ianto's eyes but lacked warmth within them as they laid eyes on his son and the stranger in his living room.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow before sighing and saying. "Mr Jones I am afraid I have some very bad news for you, concerning your wife. Maybe you would like to sit-"

"I am fine standing up. Don't order me what to do in my own house! If I wanted to sit down I would, wouldn't I?"

"Mr Jones" Jack interrupted. "Your wife was attacked and murdered. There was nothing anyone could do. I would just like to say that I am very sorry for your loss."

To Jack's utter amazement Mr Jones turned to Ianto and yelled. "Why didn't you do anything you useless lump?"

"Mr Jones, please!" Jack exclaimed. Ianto had grabbed hold of his leg and wouldn't let go and Jack could feel him shaking.

Mr Jones turned to him then, almost as though he had forgotten he was there. "Get the hell out of my house! Out! Out!"

Ianto followed Jack on his way out to the door. "Please don't leave me!"

There was nothing Jack could do. Ianto would remember none of this in the morning and his Dad would tell him that she was murdered. Job done. So why was leaving Ianto so hard? He bent down to the child's height and leaned in close to speak to him quietly.

"Listen Ianto, everything is going to be ok. I promise."

He gently kissed his forehead before standing up. He looked back before closing the door behind him and his heart broke at the devastated and scared look on the young boy's face as he shut it. He wasn't happy with leaving Ianto there. He swore to himself that he would keep an eye on Ianto at a distance, to make sure he was ok. The man was surely just upset at his wife's death and lashed out to who was nearest, his beautiful young son. He would remember to check up on him from time to time, he would never forget those vulnerable and piercing blue eyes. Not altogether reassured he made his way back to the Hub, to report back to his superiors on the success of the retconning and weevil capture. After all, that was all they cared about, containing the alien threat. But Ianto would be fine, as he had Jack to protect and watch over him.

A week later when Jack checked the hospital records, Ianto Jones had been admitted to hospital with a broken leg. When Jack read into it, he broke it after an "accident" in the playground . . . with his Father. A week after that Ianto and his sister Rhiannon had been put into care, and Jack forgot all about him.


End file.
